


All You Have To Do Is Let Me In Your Room

by HollowedHaven



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Catra reflects on everything that happened, Emotional Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Inspired by Art, Inspired by ArtofKace art, Lazy Mornings, Lesbian Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), Post Season 5, Scars, They both enjoy a lazy morning like they deserve, Trans Catra (She-Ra), but it isn't explicitly mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24692662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollowedHaven/pseuds/HollowedHaven
Summary: Catra reflects on how lucky she is to be alive to love Adora.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 130





	All You Have To Do Is Let Me In Your Room

**Author's Note:**

> The title is lyrics from "In Your Room" by Halestorm, it's in my catradora playlist and it's such a banger. 
> 
> This fic was inspired by art by ArtOfKace ( https://twitter.com/artofkace/status/1271597220601757697?s=20 ) Please go give them love! 
> 
> As always, if you guys wanna chat/reach out, my tumblr is Hollow-Haven, my 18+ twitter is @Hollowed_Haven and my sfw twitter is @Haven_Hollowed .

There were times which Catra had appreciated the life she has now. While she did not have a lot of times to reflect, the morning sunlight and warmth it brought promised her that today would be better than yesterday.    
  
She gazed upon the back of her lover and saw everything: love, hate, pain and a shadow of one former than herself. One that was consumed by hatred and the need to destroy. One that in a single moment pushed everything she loved and cared for with a single swipe. One that for years denied herself the love and acceptance she craved for the sake of power.    
  
Her clawed fingers touched her back. A faint frozen touch was all the response she got. A small gasp, which made her ears twitch and nothing more. Adora’s breath stopped, unsure of what would happen next.    
  
Catra mentally counted all of the scars she saw and when she gave it to her. Year one, Salineas. Year one, battle for Brightmoon. Year three, rescuing her from Horde Prime. Year three again, same situation. Year two….there were too many to count. Too much pain. Too much suffering.   
  
Her hand gently glided down her back, from the large scar. Faded from all of the months, years away from where she was now. They would always be reminders to her, of the phantom of the past and how she never stopped loving her. Catra loved her so much and lost sight of it. How many days have she lost where it could be just like this? Her laying down on their shared bed, with nothing to do and just basking in her presence. Letting her scent fill her, remembering her touch, and whispering sweet nothings in her ear.    
  
Too much for her to count. To think she almost lost the chance to have this, to live life like this.    
  
Catra was so ready to sacrifice herself for her to forgive her for everything she’s done, but would she ever forgive herself if she had allowed herself to die on Horde Prime’s ship?   
  
No. She would not, because if she never forgives herself...she would have missed out on this. Her golden hair, her muscular scarred body, her sweet voice, her laugh and everything else about her that she loved. Catra would have never been able to bask in her beauty.    
  
Catra leaned in closer, Adora seemed to have relaxed her breathing by now. She turned to Catra and gave her a soft, tired smile.    
  
“Morning.” Adora whispered to her. Catra felt her heart flutter, she leaned in and kissed Adora on her lips. It was a chaste kiss, it didn’t have all of the emotions she was feeling at that moment. Catra was too busy appreciating what she has in front of her.   
  
  
Everything she ever wanted. Right in front of her.    
  


Catra loomed over her, only lowering herself down to kiss every scar she had given to Adora. While the reasons why Adora has them were filled with pain, Catra can associate them in the very long list of things that she loves about her. Which is what she will do every day until she can't anymore.   
  
After all, Catra had spent her whole life wondering, yearning, lying to herself, loving her. The very idea of not loving her made her heart ache with pain she no longer wanted nor missed.    
  
Her lips gently kissed her cheek. Salineas. Catra kissed the scar on her back. Brightmoon. She kissed the other scar on her back. Horde Prime’s Ship. All of the little scars in between, Crimson Waste, the Northern Reach, the Fright Zone...all of the phantoms of the past exorcised away by their love.   
  
Adora herself couldn’t stop giggling, a blush faint on her pale cheeks. Adora could have sworn she heard Catra’s soft purrs as Catra wrapped her arms around her.    
  
“Mornin’, Adora.” She nuzzles her cheek gently. Adora cups Catra’s cheek, giving it soft kisses of her own.    
  
Both Adora and Catra had never been so thankful, so grateful to have these moments. Just them with each other, with not a care in the world. No universe that needs saving, no need to fight each other over what’s good and what’s evil.    
  
  
Only unconditional love.  
  


The both of them have never felt so thankful to be alive.


End file.
